marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Fury
| Alternate1 = 110; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate2 = 161 | Alternate3 = 311; Sir Nicholas Fury (Earth-311).jpg | Alternate4 = Sgt. Knock Furious; Knock_Fury_(Earth-665)_from_Not_Brand_Echh_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg | Alternate5 = 689; Nicholas Fury (Earth-689) from Avengers Annual Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate6 = 804 | Alternate7 = 907 | Alternate8 = 917; Nick Fury (Earth-917).jpg | Alternate9 = 928; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate10 = 929; Fury_929.png | Alternate11 = 969; Fury_969.png | Alternate12 = 982; Nicholas Fury (Earth-982) from The Amazing Spider-Girl Vol 1 12 001.jpg | Alternate13 = Sheriff Fury; Deadpool Merc with a Mouth Vol 1 7 page 32 Nicholas Fury (Earth-1108).jpg | Alternate14 = 1237; Fury 1237.png | Alternate15 = 1287 | Alternate16 = 1298; Nicholas Fury (Earth-1298) from Mutant X Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate17 = 1610; Nick_Fury_(Earth-1610)_016.jpg | Alternate18 = 1611; Nicholas Fury (Earth-1611).jpg | Alternate19 = 1720; NickfuryExiles093.jpg | Alternate20 = 2010 | Alternate21 = 2149; Nicholas Fury (Earth-2149) from Marvel Zombies - Dead Days Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate22 = 2301; Fury_2301.png | Alternate23 = 3010; Deadpool Merc with a Mouth Vol 1 7 page 22 Nicholas Fury (Earth-3010).jpg | Alternate24 = 4321; Nick Fury (Earth-4321) 0001.jpg | Alternate25 = 5582; Nicholas Fury (Earth-5582) from Marvel Knights Millennial Visions Vol 1 2001 0001.png | Alternate26 = 5700; Nicholas Fury (Earth-5700) from Weapon X Days of Future Now Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate27 = 6513; Nicholas Fury (Earth-6513).jpg | Alternate28 = 6706 | Alternate29 = 7116; Nick Fury (Earth-7116) from Captain America The Chosen Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate30 = 7642; Nicholas Fury (Earth-7642) from WildC.A.T.s X-Men Vol 1 The Silver Age 001.jpg | Alternate31 = 7918 | Alternate32 = Nicholas Furry; Nicholas Furry (Earth-8101) from Marvel Apes Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate33 = 8181; Nicholas Fury (Earth-8181) from What If? Vol 1 28 0001.jpg | Alternate34 = 8342; Nicholas Fury (Earth-8342) from What If Vol 1 38 0001.jpg | Alternate35 = 8351; Nick Fury (Earth-8351).jpg | Alternate36 = 8610; Nicholas Fury (Earth-8610).jpg | Alternate37 = 8666; Fury_8666.png | Alternate38 = 8861; Nicholas Fury (Earth-8861).jpg | Alternate39 = 8909 | Alternate40 = 9021; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate41 = 9034; Fury_9034.png | Alternate42 = Nick Furious; Nick Furious (Earth-9047) 1.jpg | Alternate43 = 9140; Fury_9140.png | Alternate44 = 9411; Nicholas Fury (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 157.jpg | Alternate45 = 9590; Fury_9590.png | Alternate46 = 9591 | Alternate47 = 9602; Nicholas Fury (Earth-9602) Bruce Wayne Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate48 = 9916; Fury_9916.png | Alternate49 = 9997; Earth X Vol 1 8 page 18 Nicholas Fury (LMD) (Earth-9997).jpg | Alternate50 = 10245; Nicholas Fury (Earth-10245) from What If Daredevil Vs. Elektra Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate51 = 10333; Nicholas_Fury_(Earth-10333)_from_Nova_Vol_4_33_0001.jpg | Alternate52 = 10995; Nicholas Fury (Earth-10995) Spider-Man Heroes & Villains Collection Vol 1 8.jpg | Alternate53 = 11080; Nicholas Fury (Earth-11080) 0001.jpg | Alternate54 = 11127; Nicholas Fury (Earth-11127) Defenders Vol 4 10.jpg | Alternate55 = 11418; Nicholas_Fury_%28Earth-TRN156%29_0001.jpg | Alternate56 = 11911; Nicholas Fury (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate57 = 11947; Fury_11947.png | Alternate58 = 11326; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate59 = 12101; Fury_12101.png | Alternate60 = 12121; Nicholas Fury (Earth-12121) Daredevil End of Days Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate61 = 12224; Nicholas Fury (Earth-12224).png | Alternate62 = 13017; Nicholas Fury (Earth-13017) 002.jpg | Alternate63 = 14412; Nicholas Fury (Earth-14412) 001.jpg | Alternate64 = 14622; Nicholas Fury (Earth-14622) 0001.png | Alternate65 = 14845 | Alternate66 = 14850; Nicholas Fury (Earth-14850) from What If Wolverine Enemy of the State Vol 1 1 0001.png | Alternate67 = 15513; Nicholas Fury (Earth-15513) from Siege Vol 2 3 0001.jpg | Alternate68 = 18119; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate69 = 20051 | Alternate70 = 21722; Nicholas Fury (Earth-21722) from Hank Johnson, Agent of Hydra Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate71 = 22795; Nicholas Fury (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate72 = 23223; Nicholas Fury (Earth-23223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 3 0001.png | Alternate73 = 26111; Nicholas Fury (Earth-26111) 001.jpg | Alternate74 = 28918; Fury_28918.png | Alternate75 = 31117; Nicholas Fury (Earth-31117).jpg | Alternate76 = 32125; Nicholas Fury (Earth-32125).png | Alternate77 = 33900 | Alternate78 = 45201; Nicholas Fury (Earth-45201).jpg | Alternate79 = 46127; Nick Fury (Earth-46127).jpg | Alternate80 = 50302; Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-Enforcement Division (Earth-50302).jpg | Alternate81 = 58163 | Alternate82 = 59124; Nicholas Fury (Earth-59124) from Squadron Sinister Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate83 = 61112; Nicholas Fury (Earth-61112).jpg | Alternate84 = Nicholas Fury (Prime) (Earth-61610); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate85 = Nicholas Fury (Ultimate) (Earth-61610); Nicholas Fury (Ultimate) (Earth-61610) from Ultimate End Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate86 = 64894; Fury_64894.png | Alternate87 = 70213; Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN231) 01.jpg | Alternate88 = 71016; Nicholas Fury (Earth-71016).jpg | Alternate89 = 71166; Nicholas Fury (Earth-71166).jpg | Alternate90 = 71912; Nicholas Fury (Earth-71912) from Giant-Size Little Marvel AVX Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Alternate91 = 77105 | Alternate92 = 79101 | Alternate93 = Nicole Fury | Alternate94 = 81426; Fury_81426.png | Alternate95 = 82809 | Alternate96 = 84444; Fury_84444.png | Alternate97 = 85826; Nicholas Fury (Earth-85826) from Hail Hydra Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate98 = 89121 | Alternate99 = 89923; Nicholas Fury (Earth-89923).jpg | Alternate100 = 90110; Nicholas Fury (Earth-90110).jpg | Alternate101 = 90211; Nicholas Fury (Earth-90211) from What If Wolverine Father Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate102 = General Fury; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate103 = 90251; Nicholas Fury (Earth-90251) from What If Secret Wars Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate104 = 91274; NickFury-TF.jpg | Alternate105 = 93070; Fury_93070.png | Alternate106 = 94157; Nicholas Fury (Earth-94157) from What If Vol 2 57 0001.jpg | Alternate107 = Nicholas Furry; Nicholas Furry (Earth-95019).jpg | Alternate108 = 95126; Fury_95126.png | Alternate109 = 95371; Fury_95371.png | Alternate110 = 97082; Nicholas Fury (Earth-97082) from Iron Man Graphic Novel Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate111 = 99062; Nicholas Fury (Earth-99062) Hulk and Power Pack Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate112 = 112001 | Alternate113 = 200111; Nick Fury (Earth-200111) 004.jpg | Alternate114 = 200501; Wha_Huh_Vol_1_1_Page_7_Nicholas_Fury_(Earth_200501).jpg | Alternate115 = 200506; Nicholas Fury (Earth-200506).jpg | Alternate116 = 523001; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate117 = 523002 | Alternate118 = 523004; Nicholas Fury (Earth-523004) from What If Magneto Had Formed the X-Men With Professor X? Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate119 = Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN566); Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN566) from Adventures of the X-Men Vol 1 6 0001.jpg | Alternate120 = Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN573); Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN573) in Mega Morphs Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Alternate121 = Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN590); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate122 = Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN668); Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN668) from Peter Parker The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 301 001.jpg | Alternate123 = Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN689); Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN689) from Exiles Vol 3 3 0001.jpg | Movies1 = 3488; Nicholas Fury (Earth-3488) from Ultimate Avengers The Movie 0001.jpg | Movies2 = 5724; Nicholas Fury (Earth-5724) 0002.jpg | Movies3 = 60808; No Image Male.jpg | Movies4 = 101001; Nicholas Fury (Earth-101001) 003.png | Movies5 = 199999; Nick Fury (Earth-199999) from Avengers- Age of Ultron.jpg | Television1 = 8096; Nicholas Fury (Earth-8096) 003.png | Television2 = 11052; Nicholas Fury (Earth-11052).png | Television3 = 12041; Nick_Fury_USM.png | Television4 = 14042; Nicholas Fury (Earth-14042) from Marvel Disk Wars The Avengers Season 1 2 001.png | Television5 = 91119; Char_9760.jpg | Television6 = 92131; Nicholas Fury (Earth-92131) 002 (cut).JPG | Television7 = 121193; Nicholas Fury (Earth-121193) from X-Men The Animated Series from Season 2 7 0001.png | Television8 = 534834; Nicholas Fury (Earth-534834) from Iron Man The Animated Series Season 2 1 0001.jpg | Television9 = 751263; Nicholas Fury (Earth-751263) 004.png | Television10 = 904913; Nicholas Fury (Earth-904913) 0003.jpg | Television11 = Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN416); Nicholas_Fury_(Earth-TRN416)_from_Marvel_Super-Heroes_What_The_Season_1_3_0001_.jpg | Television12 = Nicole Fury; Nicola Fury (Earth-454).png | Video Games1 = 6109; Nicholas Fury (Earth-6109) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 0001.jpg | Video Games2 = 7964; Nick Fury (Earth-7964) X-Men Legends II Rise of Apocalypse 001.jpg | Video Games3 = 12131; Nicholas Fury (Earth-12131) 001.png | Video Games4 = 13122; Nicholas Fury (Earth-13122).png | Video Games5 = 30847; Nicholas Fury (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs Capcom 3 0001.png | Video Games6 = 58732; Nicholas Fury (Earth-58732) from The Punisher (2005 video game) 0001.jpg | Video Games7 = 71002 | Video Games8 = 121698; NickFF4.JPG | Video Games9 = Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN005); Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN005) from Ultimate Spider-Man (video game) 0001.jpg | Video Games10 = Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN010); Nick Fury in The Punisher No Mercy (2009).jpg | Video Games11 = Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN018); Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN018) from Spider-Man Web of Shadows 002.jpg | Video Games12 = Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN131); Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN131).JPG | Video Games13 = Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN258); Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN258) from Marvel Heroes (video game) 001.jpg | Video Games14 = Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN389); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games15 = Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN461); Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN461) 002.png | Video Games16 = Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN562); Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 005.png | Video Games17 = Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN579); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games18 = Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN580); No Image Male.jpg | Others1 = Life-Model Decoys; Life-Model Decoy.jpg | Others2 = Max Fury; Secret Avengers Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg | Others3 = Nick Furry; Nick Furry (Earth-8311) 1.jpg | Others4 = Nick Fury LMD (The Leader); Nicholas Fury (Leader) (Earth-616) from Civil War II Choosing Sides Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Others5 = Skrull subversive; No Image Male.jpg | Related1 = Nicole Furry; Nicole Furry (Earth-8101).jpg | Related2 = Peggy Carter; Margaret Carter (Earth-65) from Spider-Gwen Vol 2 2 001.jpg | Related3 = Dum Dum Fury; Dum Dum Fury (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Infinity Wars Soldier Supreme Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related4 = Nick Fury (Heroes Reborn) | Related5 = Rick Fury; No Image Male.jpg | Related6 = Frank Rock; Franklin Rock (Earth-9602).jpg | Related7 = Bruce Wayne; Bruce Wayne (Earth-9602) from Amalgam Comics (Trading Cards) 001.jpg | Related8 = Joe Rock; Joseph Rock (Earth-9602) Bruce Wayne Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 1.jpg | Related9 = Hawkeye; Clinton Barton (Earth-18119) 002.jpg | Related10 = Reed Richards; Bullet Points Vol 1 4 page 17 Reed Richards (Earth-70105).jpg | Related11 = John Fury; John Fury (Earth-90110) from What If? Vol 2 36 0001.jpg | Related12 = John Fury, Jr.; John Fury, Jr. (Earth-90110) from What If? Vol 2 36 0001.jpg | Related13 = Nik Fury; Nikola Fury (Earth-TRN590) from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 15 001.jpg }} ru:Ник Фьюри